No Words Needed
by theeAnonymousWriter
Summary: House and Cuddy's evening shortly after "Help Me" 6x22. SPOILERS. An exploration of a relationship. From a few reviews elsewhere, people tend to like it. ENJOY and REVIEW! go ahead.
1. No More Talking

No Words Needed

"_I love you…I wish I didn't, but I can't help it."_

They kiss. He kisses her, she kisses him.

He puts an arm on her waist, and against the wall behind her.

She puts a hand on his chest.

And it happens. Something neither of them had honestly expected.

It was sweet, gentle, and full of love and passion. It was nothing like his hallucination. It was better. This woman he cared about, thought about, _loved_, was here, in front of him, waiting for him, vulnerable for him. But so was he, he was vulnerable. At that moment nothing else in the world mattered to either of them. Memories of trauma and heartbreak that night seemed as if to be forgotten entirely. All they needed now was each other.

It was sweet. It was real. It was happening. He kissed her softly and slowly. It was everything he wanted it to be. He wanted to show her that he did love her. She was completely susceptible to whatever he was about to do, so overwhelmed with emotions that she just wanted to kiss and be kissed.

"_How do I know I'm not hallucinating?"_

"_Did you take the Vicodin?"_

"_No."_

"_Then I think we're okay…"_

"…_yeah…"_

And the two lovers kiss for the second time that night; the second of many shared kisses. This one more powerful and more passionate, almost making some sort of a statement. And as he kissed her that second time, instead of grabbing her waist, or putting his arm around her, he reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers. A gesture accepted so warmly by Cuddy. And it spoke volumes.

**Commitment. Partnership. Promise. Reflection. Passion. Love. **

They kept kissing for a few more moments. Lips and lips, tongue and tongue, lips and tongue. It was comfortable, recognizable, and real. In the same position, against the wall, still hand in hand. Then they broke the kiss, only to find themselves smiling widely with love in their eyes.

Then Cuddy spoke,

"_House, I…" _

House steals a small kiss from her.

"…_I have to go home. I left Rachael home with my neighbor. I need to put her to bed…"_

He kisses her softly again.

"_And you need a shower…do you want to come home with me?"_

House doesn't hesitate to answer.

"_Yes…"_

And they kiss a little bit more before Cuddy breaks it and coyly smiles, signaling for him to grab some clothes to change into.

The ride to Cuddy's was brief and perfectly comfortable. They didn't speak. They didn't have to. Everything was so perfect in that moment. House would caress her hand or her leg and she would do the same. She would briefly take her eyes off the road to steal a glance at his smiling face.

_Wow. _She thought.

_What a beautiful smile…it's so casual and yet so filled with…love._

Throughout the entire car ride, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Not that that had been any different before in the past before they were…you know…together. A grab of an arm, a shoulder brush, a boob graze even. It was as though they were teenagers again. Then again, it would be safe to say that the two of them had always been teenagers at heart in their own way, especially around each other.

House and Cuddy arrived "home." Cuddy's house. House's new "home" if you will. Maybe they'd move in together. The two of them certainly wouldn't be living in House's apartment, especially when Cuddy's got a child to look after. Well, two children really…

House got the feeling that he'd be spending a lot of time here, so he might as well call it a home. Any place could be home with her.

They walked up to the door hand in hand. Cuddy opened the door and released her grip from House's hand to go greet her beautiful daughter and thank her neighbor friend for watching and taking good care of Rachael while she was gone. Cuddy introduced House to the neighbor. Susan her name was, lovely lady. House was pleasant, and Susan left eyeing the "new couple" on her way out. Not so much out of curiosity, but more of an approval. Susan saw the spark the two of them had evening when House and Cuddy were standing on opposite ends of the room.

"_Much better than Lucas…" _She thought. And closed the door behind her, leaving the couple and Rachael to themselves for the night.

Without a word, Cuddy began walking to put Rachael down for bed. But before she left, she paused for a moment to give House a look that said more than any combination of words put together in the English language could. Then she smiled at him lovingly and went to go put Rachael to bed.

So House made himself comfortable on the couch. And then, he let his thoughts run wild…

"_I love her…I really love her…"_

…

"_I'm so tired…I want to be with her tonight, hold her, kiss her…"_

…

"_Rachael…"_

…

"…_Hannah…"_

"_Hannah, God…I'm…I'm…fuck…I'm sorry. Maybe this was all good though…no this isn't right…is it?"_

…

"_Hannah helped me…"_

…

"_Cuddy helped me…"_

…

"_I didn't do it…I didn't take the drugs."_

"…_Pain…"_

"…_Love…"_

"…_Her…"_

And there Cuddy was again. She stood behind the couch a little against the wall frame, staring at him. Wondering what he was thinking at that moment.

"_God I love him…" _She thought. And walked over to join him on the couch.

He noticed her presence, smiled a little bit as he made room for her next to him. He shifter over a bit, and put is arm out waiting for her to sit so he could wrap it around her and pull her closer. She sat and folded her legs underneath her, and fell into House's embrace comfortably. The two of them sat there for a bit. Just sitting. House now almost lying down with his arm still around Cuddy. Cuddy's head laid on his rising chest, listening to his not-so-steady heartbeat. House's other hand had taken back her hand, laid it on his chest, and the proceeded to find the hem of Cuddy's scrub top, lift it up a bit, and just run his fingers over her stomach.

Back and forth. Making circles. Touching her. Caressing her.

Cuddy loved every minute of it.

However, both of them knew that neither of them were up for any…activity, shall we say, that evening. They were tired, injured, emotionally drained, and very dirty.

After lying there with each other for a while, Cuddy moved up to kiss House gently. It was a short kiss and when she broke it, she gave him a look that said:

"_Follow me."_

And he did. She got up off the couch, helped him stand up, and kept her fingers entwined with his. Cuddy walked him to her bathroom. She closed the door behind him, and went to turn on her shower. House stood there, knowing what would happen. But just stood there, waiting for it. Cuddy walked back over to House and kissed him. House kissed her right back. Lips and lips. Tongue and tongue. Lips and tongue. All meshed together, and before House knew it, they stopped kissing and began undressing each other.

House took off her scrub top, she took off his jacket. House took off her bra, Cuddy took off his shirt. At that point, they stopped undressing to look each other over. A smile spread on each of their faces. It was now Cuddy completely topless, hair down (thanks to House who thought she looked better with her hair down), still wearing her scrub pants, House in nothing but his jeans. Oh it was a sight, indeed, it was a sight.

"_Mmmm…so sexy in just jeans, and no shirt." _She thought as she ran her hand up and down his chest. The hair so perfect right in the middle of his chest. Not too much hair, just enough to keep a more masculine edge without it being too much.

House, taking in the sight before him, Cuddy…

HIS Cuddy.

"_My Cuddy…"_

No shirt, no bra. Scrub pants, barefoot, hair down, sexy.

Both of them agreed, subconsciously that is, that this would definitely be happening again. The whole kissing each other madly in nothing but jeans. That, they both agreed, was just hot. Of course though, all of the clothes would come off at one point.

So the two of them picked back up where they left off. Kissing, touching, soft moans and growls. And before they knew it, they were completely naked, and they stepped into the shower in each other's embrace. Under the heat of the water, House and Cuddy cleaned each other of their proverbial sins. They took turns washing each other, kissing softly, touching each other. It wasn't entirely sexual. More of a feeling of love and longing for each other. Sex was not necessary right now. It wouldn't happen tonight. And, frankly, it didn't need to. They spent quite a while in the shower, just washing, and kissing, and touching; exploring other areas of 20 years of missed opportunity. They hadn't touched each other, physically, in 20 odd years. Sure, they had had some impure thoughts and dreams about times like this (mostly House) but both parties quickly pushed the thought out of their minds, and continued the push-pull will-they-or-won't-they game of sexual tension at work.

And so they continued their little game of exploration in the shower for quite some time.

Then, they turned off the water, dried each other off, and (hand in hand once more) walked over to Cuddy's bed. At that point, Cuddy stopped and gave House a look that said,

"_Stay there" _

as coyly, as humanly possible. House obeyed and watched as Cuddy pulled down the comforter and sheets, as she lay down on top of the mattress, completely naked and unquestionably beautiful, and stretched her self out, kind or aching her back a little and her eyes now inviting House to join her on the bed.

House looked at her with such longing.

"_Damn, I'm an idiot. Why the hell have I waited this long for her? Go on you bastard. She's yours now. She loved you, and you love her."_

House looked at her again. He looked at the way she was lying down. Back ever so slightly arched, legs toned, and only partially hidden from view, another beautifully toned part of her body, her stomach, soft, sweet, waiting for him to touch it again. It was so much to take in. That this was finally happening for him…for them…

"…_for us…"_ House thought.

So he joined her. He walked over to the bed, and climbed on top of her. Looking at her lovingly, sweetly, and kissed her.

Everywhere.

He wanted to remember tonight until the day he died. Remember her. Remember this feeling. He kissed her up and down her body in every place possible. He wanted so badly just to, in those moments, take her, but he knew that neither of them were physically able to finish what they started.

And before he knew it, her felt her tire beneath him. He began to feel the same.

"_I love you, Lisa."_ He said in the last few moments before he commenced lying down next to her.

"_I love you to…Greg."_ She said playfully, almost making fun of him for calling her by her first name. She found it sweet, but she knew she couldn't miss this opportunity to make him laugh for the first time in a while. They both laughed silently to each other as House joined her, lying next to her. When at that moment, Cuddy positioned herself against House. Putting a leg over his lower body, and placing her arm around his upper body, and her head on his well-toned chest.

She sighed as she nuzzled his chest a little bit, and he sighed too.

"_G'night…" _he said.

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you too."_

And the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's embrace.


	2. Waking up with you

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you too…"_

And the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

House and Cuddy woke up in each other's arms for the first time in some twenty odd years.

House found it incredibly unusual waking up with a woman. Cuddy, more specifically.

But here they were, together, in bed. This time, House had every intention of making sure he stuck around this time.

"_Goooood morning…" _House said in a half yawn, as Cuddy nuzzled just a little closer into his bare chest.

"_I missed this,"_ she said. House took this opportunity to put his arm around her and put his chin on her head. He sighed a sigh of relief. If this really was a hallucination, it was the best one yet. And at that moment, it was like Cuddy could read his mind

"_I'm not going anywhere House…" _she said with a comfortable laugh as she began kissing her way around his chest, occasionally nuzzling it some more.

"_Hmmmm, somebody's getting frisky this morning," _House said as he moved down to meet Cuddy face to face. He kissed her softly a few times, and then, it started to get a little heavy. Lips and lips. Tongues and tongues. Lips and tongues.

And it was at this moment, House absolutely HAD to interject with some sort of sexual joke or comment.

"_So…you wanna 69 it this morning or what, 'cuz if so, you're doing the work and getting down there."_

'_House. Shut up!"_ And the couple got back to their kissing game, quickly turning into a helluva lot more than kissing.

And it was as if God's sole purpose to spite them for all their years of waiting, fate would ultimately have to wait because just as the two began positioning themselves for a little sumpn' sumpn' a noise came over the baby monitor.

"_Ohhhh fuck me" _Cuddy said exasperated. As almost any other human being, one hates being interrupted during these sorts of things.

"_That's a little redundant, don't ya think Cuddle bunches!"_

"_Fuck you." _She said comedically dead-panned.

"_Again, with the redundancies Cuddl—"_

"_Do NOT call me 'Cuddle-bunches' EVER again. It was weird when you said 'Lisa.'"_

Cuddy rolled off of House, and went to go retrieve some clothes from her dresser. She grabbed some panties and a giant Michigan sweatshirt thrown over top of a nice, black set of spandex shorts.

"_Was it really? I dunno, I kinda liked it. I felt, empowered. Like the boss I am, outside of the hospital I mean " _He said with a playful wink as he watched her grab some clothes and oh, so sexily put them on.

Cuddy noticed House had not taken his eyes off of her naked (now not-so-naked) form since she left the bed. His arousal growing stronger by the second. So she decided to put on little show for him, as subtly as possible. Or perhaps it wasn't so subtle. House knew what she was doing, but frankly, at this moment, could not care less what her motives were. She. Was. Hot. So there she was, sliding on her panties ever so slowly, putting her bra on facing him, stepping into her spandex ever so coyly and sliding the sweatshirt on, all while keeping that devilish smile.

"_So sexy…" _he thought. God he wanted her. SO BADLY.

"_Damn the kid…oh shit. Can't say that now can I. Oh fuuck, work. Can't skip today with the boss lady sleeping next to me…or can i?"_

"_Ooooooh. I know. OFFICE SEX. Now that, sounds like something I could get away with. It'd have to be her office of course. But I'd totally be down with doing it in front of the team and half the hospital. But naaah. DESK SEX."_

"_House?" _

"_Hmm? Yeah? No I was just thinking of how I could coerce you into having sex at the hospital today." He said._

"_Your office, my office? The couch? The chair? THE DESK? Either way, I'm _TOTALLY_ down." He said in that smug bastard type of way._

"_House…or 'GREG' should I say," _coming over to give him a kiss on the bed, her tone playful and a little sarcastic, _"I am NOT having sex with you in my office,"_ she kisses him again, _"in your office,"_ another kiss, _"on the couch, on the chair, or on the desk." _She kisses him again, biting his lip a little bit, drawing the kiss out_. "Not happening." _And she kissed him one last time, before she sauntered out of the room, looking back over her shoulder with a coy glance as she cleared the doorway.

And there House was. Sitting up in bed, completely naked, sheets all mussed up conveniently covering his lower areas. He sat there for a minute longer staring at the door frame, reflecting on the evening, and the morning's events as of yet.

"_Yuppppppp…" _he sighed happily,

"_Good day. Good, good day."_

And leaned back against the headboard and put his arms behind his head.

And so, the two would have to wait to consummate their 20 some odd year relationship. Sucks, doesn't it?

So after a few minutes of House spending a little time with his right hand, House walked into the kitchen to join Cuddy for some much deserved breakfast.

"_Hey Cuddy! Guess what I just did"_

"_Did you…ahem…clean up after yourself?"_

"_Yup. I used one of your old socks. Hope you don't mind..."_

"_Uckk! House! God, you're disgusting…"_

"…_And you love it."_

"_I do love it…God you're weird…"_ They kiss as Cuddy keeps Rachael on her hip.

"_Mama! MAMA!"_

"_Okay sweetie. House, would you bring over her chair?"_

"_Sure. Hey Cuddy, you…uh…uh, ya know…need any, uh, help?"_

"_Um yeah! That'd be great! Could you help feed her, maybe? I need to get in the shower and—"_

She begins to walk out of the room.

"_Hey waaaait a second," _he said as he grabs her by the arm and pulls her into an awkward embrace, faces very close together, _"what about last night? I believe we got you all squeaky clean like—"_

"_My rubber nipples, yeah saw that joke coming from a mile away."_

They kiss briefly. One kiss, two kisses, three kisses.

"_Haha, I knew I liked you."_

"_I think you mean love…"_

"_Like, love, same thing right…"_

They kiss again. A little heavier this time around. House's tongue grazes Cuddy's bottom lip as Cuddy opens her mouth to allow him in, and for the second time that day, sweet baby Rachael interrupted them.

"_Mama, ewwwwww! Kiss, kiss, kiss! NO!"_

Cuddy smiles against House's kiss, and then she breaks it to tend to her child.

"_Sorry baby. Rachael, this is . He is a very good friend of Mommy's."_

"_Mommy, wha happen to Lu-kas?"_

"_Ohh sweet heart," _she glances at House awkwardly, _"things didn't really work out between Lucas and me, but sweetheart that doesn't mean that Lucas didn't love you, but Mommy just didn't love…nevermind sweet girl. You'll understand later."_

"_But Mommy, do you love House?"_

"_Yes. Mommy loves House, and House loves Mommy."_

"_Mommy, is that why you kiss him so much? It's gwossss!"_

House laughed a little at this. He was really beginning to like this kid, he thought, as he stood across the room leaning against the wall casually.

"_My girl…my girls" _He said to himself under his breath. As he limped to the two women in his life.

He walked over to Cuddy and put his arm around her waist as he said to baby Rachael,

"_Rach, you don't like it when I do this?"_

House kissed Cuddy sweetly and chastely, while looking Rachael straight in the eyes.

"_EW! House! Stop it. That's MYYYYY MOMMMY!"_

"_Okay you two. Let's finish getting ready ok. Mommy's gonna shower, and House is going to feed you."_

Cuddy placed Rachael in her high chair and placed her bowl of cereal in front of her. Then she leaned down kissed her child on her head, and walked over and kissed House on the lips with a smile before going to shower.

So it was now down to the two of them. The man and the baby.

They just stared at each other.

House.

Rachael.

Just staring.

Each one trying to figure out the other.

And after what seemed like forever, the mood lightened a little bit and Rachael began to eat her cheerios, as she continued to stare at House with her steely blue eyes.

"_Well kid, I'm taking a liking to you. My kinda woman, smart, and quiet. Plus, you're Cuddy's kid. What more could you ask for, right kiddo?" _He said sarcastically.

And he began to feed Rachael. Rachael was adamant though, she was going to feed herself.

At around 8:30 AM House found himself walking into Cuddy's room, or their room, he guessed, hoping that she wasn't dressed. And sure enough, she wasn't.

"_Well, does half-dressed count?"_ He thought, as he walked towards her as she was putting her skirt on.

He came up to her, put his arm around her as he backed her up against the wall.

House growled a low, masculine growl seconds before he kissed her and in response Cuddy smiled against his kiss.

In between his kisses, House said,

"_By the way, I really like your kid. She's smart…and quiet."_

"_House! Did you just…leave her out—"_

"_Relax, woman. Babysitter's here."_

"_Babysitter has a name. Her name is—"_

"_I really…don't care…what her name…is…"_

"_House!" She said as she leaned back a little and playfully hit his arm._

"_Again, relax, woman. I introduced myself…I was nice. Her name is, uh, oh damn. Knew I was bad with names."_

She rolled her eyes. _"Elaine. Her name is—"_

"_Damn! I knew it. Elaine."_

They kissed again.

Cuddy moved her head backwards to look at him.

"_And House did you just say—"_

"_Cuddy, listen to me. She's a good kid, I mean, ya know…you're, uh, doin' okay."_ He said with a small smile as he leaned back in to kiss her.

"_Thank you."_

Xoxoxo

"_Alright sweetie, Mommy's gotta go to work! Elaine, she's already been fed, and if you could take her out to the park today, that'd be great for the both of you. It's a beautiful day."_

She took Rachael from Elaine's arms and kissed and hugged her daughter behind as House said a casual goodbye to Elaine, and winked at Rachael and proceeded to walk out to Cuddy's car.

As Cuddy gave her last hug to her daughter, Rachael suddenly leaned over and whispered in her Mommy's ear,

"_Mommy, remember when I told you I didn't like House?"_

"_Sweetie, you didn't tell me that you didn't like House."_

"_Oh. Well, I like him now. You should keep him."_

"_Okayyy baby," _she said laughing a little bit.

"_Love you."_

As House and Cuddy drove into work, the days events, or what they thought the day would have planned for them, ran through their heads. So as Cuddy pulled into the parking lot, and parked the car, the two of them just stared ahead, and then stared at each other.

"_So, how do we do this?"_ She said, a smile suddenly spreading to her face.

"_I guess we just, do it." _ He said with a wink.

And the two stepped out of the car door and walked into the hospital, together.


	3. Let's Get Out of Here

Ok. Hi guys. I didn't say all of this before so I'll do it now. Um Rachael is older (obviously) then she is in real life. I'll let you decide her actual age. But other than that little note, everything is the same. Um…well, I don't work on the show, I just have an overactive imagination. Also, I'll give it to ya straight, I have no plan for the way this story is going. Nothing. So that is part of the reason why it takes me a while to upload a new chapter. SO, ladies and gents (if you exist), leave a comment or review and tell me where you'd like to see this go. I have some ideas of my own, but RL does often get in my way. So leave a comment, tell me where you'd like to see this go. THANK YOU for reading this. I appreciate it. Anyway, ONWARD!

Day 1.

House and Cuddy. Cuddy and House. Walking into the hospital. Together. Together-together.

The two got out of the car and walked side by side. House didn't grab her hand, but Cuddy saw that coming. The two had mutually agreed that they were going to keep this as quiet as possible. But Cuddy knew that House was going to have fun with this in some sick, twisted, and childish way.

As they walked through the hospital doors, everyone noticed them. Of course, the entire hospital takes a keen interest in the "non-couple couple."

_Princeton Plainsboro's Dean of Medicine and the Head of Diagnostic Medicine are walking unusually close together today, _thought practically the entire staff of nurses and doctors walking around. When another thought suddenly hit them, _"nope. Those two are ALWAYS walking close to each other like that…"_

Then, the two went their separate ways, but not without a subtle parting glance. A glance filled with lust, love, and, actually, mostly lust.

Cuddy walked through the clinic doors with a subtle smile, as did House as he stepped onto the elevator.

Ahhhh. Another day at the workplace. No patient, blah, blah, blah. They were treating patients from the crane collapse, so obviously, no big case. Just whats-his-face-crane-operator guy on his way home. BORING.

As per usual, House barged into his office, and as per usual, there the team awaits his presence.

"_GOOOOOD morning everyone…" _as he took a glance around the room and made is way over to the coffee machine.

_Hmm. Taub's here, Chase is here, and Foreman's here…where's 13? Let's play this out. _He thought.

"_You're not going to ask where 13 is?"_ Taub said in a rather hesitant manner.

_Bullseye. Got one already._

"_NOPE! Funny you ask though…" _he said while giving Taub a stare and then going back to his coffee.

"_SO! Whadda ya got for me today? Another case? One of those 16 and pregnant and STUPID girls? Now THAT would be fu-"_

"_House, seriously. You always want to figure out the puzzl-" Taub said as Foreman became a little antsy._

"_Precisely the reason I wasn't going to ask, I knew you'd tell me. Soooooo" House gestured anxiously awaiting what Taub would have to say._

"_She left a letter on your desk. She said she wanted some time off. She's not…" he sighs meaningfully, "She's not feeling well."_

"_Huh…well thanks for the update captain TAUB. Now seriously, do we have a case cuz if not—"_

"_House!" Cuddy said as she walked into the room, hips swaying more than usual this morning and House wasn't the only one who noticed._

"_Yes ma'am! Hoo-ah! What can I do ya for?" House said with a playful stare._

_Cuddy returned the glance along with her own playful banter, "I have a case for you. 23 year old male presents with—"_

"_YUP! Wam, bam, thank you ma'am!" As he threw the case file on the table for the team._

_(Captain) Taub, Chase, and Foreman all stared at the two, when suddenly House bursts, "GO! DO! Boss lady and I have to talk."_

"_C'mon! C'mon! Scurry my little ducklings! SCURRY!" House screeched as the team went out the door, clearly perplexed by what the hell they had just witnessed between Boss and Boss Lady. _

"_House, come in here," Cuddy said as she walked into House's darkened inner office, House coyly smiling at the beautiful, sexy, incredible woman in charge standing in front of him. "House I need you to—"_

_House kissed her. He kissed her in the confines of his darkened office, with not a care in the world. He kissed her like she had never been kissed before. And she allowed it. She opened her mouth to his warm tongue, and she kissed him back with everything she had. They kissed for a while. Longer than they had thought. When suddenly, House broke the kiss. He needed to tell her something._

"_Cuddy…Lisa, I…love you. I love you." He said sweetly._

"_House, I know. I love you too." She said leaning back in for another sweet kiss._

"_Cuddy…let's get out of here." House would say in between kisses._

_And she agreed, between kisses._

_[H]xoxoxo[H]_

_(Captain) Taub, Chase, and Foreman barged into the outer office suddenly, with the latest test results. The three of them staring open-mouthed at the piece of paper with the findings._

_They spoke in unison._

_Taub said, "House! This is incredible—"_

_Chase then said, "No way, this is—"_

_Foreman, "House you wouldn't believe—"_

"_HOUSE?" they said again in unison._

_They had no idea where their boss had run off to. Until Captain Taub found a yellow sticky in the middle of the glass table._

_The note read: "At home with the sniffles, chicken soup and a few strippers would be nice. Please don't call me. Please?"_

"_That ass." Chase said, and proceeded to sit down to figure this out._

_Meanwhile , Boss and Boss Lady were currently down in the parking lot, getting ready to mount House's motorcycle._

"_House, this really can't be safe. I don't have a helmet and—"_

"_I may be an ass, but I'm not the worst boyfriend on the face of the earth. Here, you're wearing mine for now, we'll stop off and get you another one when we get on the road." House said as he climbed on his bike. _

_Cuddy awkwardly climbed on the back of the bike. House turned his head to watch and laughed as she attempted to get on this bike._

"_Here," House offered his hand and put her hands around his waist._

_Cuddy let them hang there, when suddenly the bike roared to life, and then she really grabbed on to him._

_House expertly maneuvered his way out of the parking lot with out anyone giving them the time of day. The day was theirs._

_The two stopped off quickly at a motorcycle shop and picked up a second helmet. Cuddy got to pick it out. Simple. Black with a white stripe. Cuddy had absolutely no idea where he was going or what he was up to._

_She liked this side of him, this adventurous man, this confident, self-assured man. Sure he was confident in the hospital, but that was just a bluff. That was just him trying to get her to approve some insane, wacked out procedure he "needed" done._

_Where they were going, she had no idea. And she didn't really want to know._

_And in almost no time at all, the two lovers found themselves on the beaches of North Jersey. House limped his way to an area with a little tree branch conveniently to prop up against, with Cuddy's hand in his. The two fell into the sand with a smile and a laugh, and the two kissed again, melting into each other. Cuddy leaning against House, House sitting against the log. _

_After sharing multiple kisses, each with passion and excitement and love the two broke the kisses. House sighed as Cuddy slumped down a bit and leaned against his chest, he took the opportunity to put his arm around her. He looked down at her and gave her a small kiss on her lips. Cuddy smiled. They were both…happy? Or perhaps it was a passing moment of satisfaction. Neither of the two were keen on the word or feeling of happiness. It never lasted. So in their warped and slightly screwed up brains, happy? No. Satisfied? Yes. For now anyway._

_Then the man of silence finally broke the silence. _

"_Cuddy…what do we do now?"_

"_Well House, we sit here and enjoy each other's company…"_

"_That's not what I mean—"_

"_I know what you meant House…" she said as she turned her face towards him with a wide grin._

"_I mean, where do we go from here? I…I don't really know where to start or how—"_

"_House, take it easy, it's day one. Calm down and just enjoy the moment."_

"_Yeah, because I'm really good at that."_

"_Shut up. Hosue, I'm not asking you to get married—"_

_This made House uncomfortable. Wasn't it only the day before that Cuddy had told him that she was going to marry Man-child? _

_House shifted a bit a way from Cuddy and grabbed a bit of sand in his hand as he let it fly away from him._

"_House," Cuddy said as she moved into him, cupping the sides of his face in between her hands, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that like that. It was just a figure of speech."_

"_How do I know this won't end badly? The way you ended things with him. What if this doesn't work?"_

"_Well we have to try House, and by you being so negative now, you're not exactly helping. This relationship isn't doomed, House, but if you and I don't try and make it work, it won't. And I love you too much to just give up on this. You can't deny that you and I have had something going on between us for years. Michigan was a lifetime ago. We have to be who we are now. I love you, and I know you love me. WE have to work at this. I'm not exactly the best at relationships either…"_

_After a moment of silence, House then spoke, "Do you know why I brought you here?" He said as he removed her hands from his face and held them in his own._

"_Do you remember that party out a Derek Manner's lake house after Semester one exams ended? How we just sat here on the beach with the campfire going just talking and stuff? That was one of my fondest memories of you. We just talked and talked and drank all night and eventually passed out after hours of just sitting there talking. Everyone at the party was either passed out or just asleep and you and I were the only ones up. I loved that. That's why I brought you here. Just us. Together again, Lise. I'm not trying to just push forward all the time, I just wanted to remind you of what the two of us were like, alone. I dunno…I'm not really good with saying these things out loud and stuff…"_

"_House," she said with a huge grin and a tear in her eye, "you're doing a beautiful job."_

_And she kissed him for the x number of times of many more that day._

_[H]xoxoxoxoxoxoox[H]_

_ok people. A little spoilery for season 7. But yeah. I'm incredibly sorry it's taken me forever. I've been incredibly preoccupied with a sorts of real life debacles. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and leave wonderful (or not-so-wonderful comments if you are so inclined) comments! I shall try my hardest to get another chapter up soon. I leave for a trip to Cape Cod quite soon so I expect to get some writing done there. Thanks so much, friends!_


End file.
